


[vore] Wolfberry

by wolfbunny



Series: Wolfberry series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soft Vore, Vore, but you can choose your own ending, from the endings provided, kemonomimi skeletons, reluctant pred, reluctantly willing prey, schrodinger's fatal vore, seems fatal now, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Blueberry is having puppies. Edge wants to make sure he's well fed.





	[vore] Wolfberry

Blueberry lived in a cave with Edge, not far from Snowdin. It was comfortably furnished, a good balance between Blue’s desire for civilization and Edge’s determination to be true to his wolf heritage. Stretch was too intimidated by Edge to visit very often, and Blue hadn’t been up to visiting their old home in Snowdin very much since he’d conceived the puppies. When he did, he couldn’t stop himself spending a lot of energy cleaning the place up. He was happy about the puppies, but he missed his brother, and didn’t see things on that front improving much even after they were born.  
  
He was resting on the sofa, arms folded on the side as a cushion for his skull, thinking it over, when the door opened and Edge came in. “Hi, Edge,” he purred, flicking an ear in greeting, much lazier than he normally was. But he perked up as Edge approached. “What’s that you’ve got?”  
  
“It’s for you,” said Edge in his usual growl, holding it out toward Blue. It was a bunny, but not just any bunny. It was a skeleton, like them, although much smaller, and of course it had a fluffy poof of a tail and long ears, which Edge was using as a handle.  
  
“H-hello,” said the rabbit, nervously, and Blue realized that it reminded him strongly of his brother, but with a red scarf, extremely short shorts, and a bit more energy. He almost smiled at the idea of his brother as a rabbit—he’d be far too lazy to be any kind of decent rabbit.  
  
But he had to deal with the immediate situation. “Edge, you know I won’t eat that. Why did you bring him here?”  
  
“Come now, Blue. You’re eating for five. You need some real nutrition.”  
  
“Tacos are the best nutrition!”  
  
“Your tacos are very good, but you can’t live entirely on tacos.”  
  
“I don’t! I—”  
  
“You’re a wolf, Blue. You need some real meat sometimes.”  
  
“Edge, there isn’t any meat on him!”  
  
“I didn’t mean it literally.” Edge folded his ears back impatiently. “He’s very high in magic.”  
  
“I am,” the rabbit conceded.  
  
Blue’s own ears folded back. “I’m still not gonna do it.”  
  
“Blue, think of the puppies,” said Edge, going right for his weak spot. “You’ve been constantly hungry lately. You need something you aren’t getting from tacos.”  
  
Blue turned his skull away, squeezing his eyes shut. It was true he had been having cravings he couldn’t satisfy with the food they got from the shop in Snowdin. The scent of the rabbit was making his mouth water.  
  
“Blue, I won’t force this on you,” said Edge, dangling the bunny near his mate’s skull. “But please consider it with an open mind.”  
  
Blue cracked an eye open just enough to peek at the bunny. It still looked nervous, clasping and re-clasping its hands in front of its ribs. “All right,” Blue agreed. Edge lit up with satisfaction. “I’ll THINK about it,” Blue clarified. He leaned forward to sniff the rabbit solemnly, and had to lick his jaws to stop the drool from seeping out.  
  
“Nyeh!” the rabbit laughed, apparently tickled by Blue’s breath. Blue looked at it, dismayed, trying to think of a good reason not to eat it. It met his gaze awkwardly. “I understand that you need to take care of your puppies,” it said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “But it is, hmm, unfortunate if doing so requires me to be, um, eaten.” Blue was certain it would have pressed its ears back if it hadn’t been dangling from them.  
  
“See, even the rabbit agrees with me,” said Edge.  
  
“I wouldn’t say that I—” the rabbit began, but Edge pushed its skull against Blue’s teeth, stifling it.  
  
“Edge!” Blue backed away, into the middle of the sofa.  
  
“Sorry.” Edge set the bunny down on the cushion next to Blue. He’d closed the door after him when he came in, so it couldn’t escape. At worst, it would be a nuisance to recapture if it got under the furniture somewhere. “Let’s see what the rabbit thinks.” Edge coughed to get its attention, and it looked over its shoulder at him, ears pressed to its skull. “Who would you rather be eaten by, him or me?”  
  
“Nyeh … I don’t suppose there’s a third option?” said the bunny.  
  
Edge just gave it a disdainful look.  
  
“Then—! I would rather my de—er, magic! was used to help the puppies!” Its ears were now upright but relaxed, surprisingly nonchalant.  
  
“But,” Blue argued, “what if that means Edge will just go out and catch some other bunny? Even if you get eaten either way, maybe you could’ve saved that other bunny that replaces you. Since I won’t go catch another.” And Edge would be forced to give up on convincing him to eat one.  
  
“I would prefer to save that hypothetical bunny from harm!” the bunny agreed. “But I also don’t want any harm to come to your very non-hypothetical puppies! And perhaps this wolf—Edge?—would agree to catch one fewer bunny to make up for me? Since I am sure he is concerned about the puppies as well!”  
  
Blue grimaced. “Okay, but—why do you care about wolf puppies? Aren’t you concerned they’ll just grow up to eat more rabbits?”  
  
“Oh, of course not!” the rabbit answered easily. “You seem like a very nice wolf, so I’m sure they will be very good wolves, with only a modicum of effort!” His certainty flagged as he glanced back at Edge. “Although—I would be grateful if—all of you wolves took care not to eat my brother.”  
  
“All right,” Edge agreed.  
  
“Then—then I suppose it is settled!” The bunny hesitantly reached for Blue.  
  
Blue looked up at Edge, watching them with his arms crossed grimly. Would he really eat the bunny if Blue refused to? There was little doubt that he would. As a rule, Blue tried not to think about what Edge normally did with bunnies when he went out, and Edge didn’t talk about it because he knew it bothered him, but he could often smell rabbit on his mate’s breath.  
  
He sighed in resignation and scooped the rabbit up in his gloves, holding it up to his face. “W-wowie,” it said, a little more subdued. “What a big mouth you have.” Blue wasn’t sure if the uncomfortable squirming he felt was the puppies moving inside him or his own soul. Edge was watching impatiently, so he opened his mouth, and after a moment, the bunny leaned forward and lay against his tongue. He was about to nudge it in deeper when it spoke. “You’ll recognize my brother, won’t you? There aren’t that many skeleton rabbits running around—and he never runs!” The rabbit seemed to feel the need to fill the awkward silence with words, or perhaps he was worried—legitimately—that Edge didn’t know what his brother looked like. Blue would have liked to reassure him, but taking him out of his mouth in order to talk would just drag out the unpleasantness longer. So when the bunny stopped to breathe, Blue shoved him in deeper, eliciting a yelp. He looked up at Edge—maybe the taller wolf would take pity on him and they could let the bunny go.  
  
“There’s no need for you to worry, bunny,” said Edge, at his most patient.  
  
Blue hoped that meant he’d paid attention to the bunny’s description of his brother, at least. He closed his jaws, gently, because the bunny’s legs were still sticking out between his teeth. He could feel it trembling against his tongue, despite how brave and unconcerned it had been a minute ago. He gave Edge one more pleading look, trying not to let his sympathy for the bunny draw forth any tears. Edge probably wouldn’t tease him about something like that. Probably. But his own dignity wouldn’t allow it.  
  
“Don’t just hold him in your mouth, Blue.” Edge’s voice was a soft growl. He was trying to be delicate.  
  
He was right. If Blue was going to do this, he should get it over with as fast as possible. He managed to force himself to swallow once, slurping the bunny’s feet into his mouth, and after that it was easier to gulp him the rest of the way down. As soon as he was done, he curled up into a ball and pressed his face against the back of the sofa.  
  
He heard Edge’s footsteps and felt him sit down next to him, then lay a hand on his back. “You did very well, Blue. I’m … proud of you.”  
  
Blue looked up at him, magic dripping from his eye sockets and nose, then rested his skull on his mate’s lap. He could feel the puppies moving. At least, he hoped it was only the puppies.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh no. I killed bunny!Papyrus. Just think of bunny!Sans waiting for him to come back, and he never does ;w; oh no, that’s too sad. Maybe Blue will figure out how to absorb some magic from him and then spit him back out safely. And then they’ll make friends with the Tale bunnies, and show Stretch and Red how to do it too :3


End file.
